Phil Davis
Phillip 'Phil' Davis was a PD/H/PE teacher at Begs High School, who worked along with his wife named Kari Davis, and another Kari, Quinton, Jackie, Michelle and HG. Phil was always taking the charge of his classes and was known to be strict about the dress code in them, Phil was even though strict a softie at heart. It was even stated by his classes he could either be strict or be uncaring in some lessons. Phil was the second longest serving in the PD department. Younger Career Phil also trained as a doctor before he decided to start teaching. He stated he may have been a doctor once, but he refused to train any one else. Phil as well as stating he wanted to be left for a awhile, whilst he was a doctor. Phil admitted once or twice he had a PhD in Physiology. Phil knew how good he could be. But he gave that all up to teach. Begs Career As Phil came into Begs, he settled into his position with ease. He met his wife Kari and they married and became Kari and Phil Davis. After that Phil became the head of the department, which meant he had to spend alot of days away from his job, which he didn't like. The job was then retired for a couple of years before it was given to Dr Quinton , when he returned from the hospital to work at the school. Phil got along with Quinton and knew he could always talk to someone, and he knew about his feelings from his past. Even though Phil and Quinton had wives with the same name they both remembered to say last names when talking, but they knew the difference. Rising For Sarah Quinton was with his PE class along with Kari (wife), playing indoor volleyball, when a freak incident happened. One student was hit in the face and knocked unconscious, by the ball. Quinton rushed over to her and said "Sarah can you hear me?" He squeezed her shoulders until she came around.. "Are you ok?" She shook her head and said "I think my nose is broken.." Quinton was talking to her when she went blank, he turned to Kari and said "Move these kids into another room.." "But Quinton.." "Play in the other room Kari!" Kari nodded and led the kids into the other room. Quinton laid Sarah on her back and closed the door covering up the window with a poster. Quinton then saw Sarah against the wall and she said "Dr Quinton.. What's wrong with me.." "I don't know.. Have you any medical problems?" "HBP, Diabetes.." "You never thought of telling me now..?" "Never came to mind.." "Jesus.." Sarah then had a seisure, Quinton couldn't do anything about it. "Phil! Get in here now!" Phil rushed in and said "What happened.." "HBP, diabetes, I don't know! She was hit in the face and she thought her nose was broken.." "Where is Kari?" "Next door with the kids.." "What do you want me to do..?" "Call an ambulance and get me the medical kit.." Phil brought out the kit and got out the BP machine and also got some insulin. He injected it and waited for the seisure to stop. It did, but only for a short while. Quinton then rushed to the door and wrote on the outside "Do not enter." Quinton then reached for his phone and rung for ambulance, whilst calling for one Phil was monitoring her and yelled out "She's seizing again!" "Jesus." Quinton and Phil were having trouble stabilising her. "Quinton, are you still there?" "Yeah, she's slipping away though!" "We're sending an air ambo, it'll be there in 10 or 15 minutes.." "Thanks!" Quinton then hung up and phoned HG "HG.. Call an emergency assembly!" "Why?" "We're losing a student. .She's slipping away from us. She's had 3 seizures in 10 minutes, air ambulance is expected to land. Take them all to the hall and discuss whatever you need to. I'll message when she's on board.." "Alright. Rising for Sarah now?" "How'd you know?" "I just know Quinton. " The bell then went and over the intercom HG said "All of you to the hall...NOW!" Quinton then said "Thank you.." "No trouble. Get her good again.." Quinton hung up and saw the look on Phil's face. "It's not good is it Quinton?" Quinton with a sad look on his face said "No. It's not looking that way." "How many can someone have before dying..?" "No clue. I might've been a doctor but I wasn't a neurosurgeon.." Quinton heard the helicopter and walked out through the staffroom and said "Hurry!" "We're coming at fast as we can." Quinton almost tripped leading the crew members into the room were Sarah was. "Quinton.." she weakly said "Fly with me.." Quinton then said to her "I have no choice now. I have to." "Quinton. How long has she been like this?" "10-15 minutes. The station had to call you as other ambos were at some crash with a bus.." Quinton helped stabilize her and said to Phil "Contact her mother. and tell her to come to the hospital.." Phil nodded and was right on it. Quinton and the flight crew and over the radio he contacted the hospital "This is Dr Quinton Philips, we require several neurosurgeons, and perhaps a councilor for the mother. I want different opinions on this case." Quinton's phone then rung "Quinton.. The mother has been called, she's at the hospital, in the waiting room." "Cheers, thanks Phil." Quinton hung up and said "You're strong enough to fight this Sarah.. Just a little longer." The pilot then yelled out "We're about to land!" The helicopter landed and Dr Philips was on the platform watching the scene take place. "Jesus." he said as he walked over to the chopper. "3 seizures in the classroom, 3 in transit." "What were you doing?" "Indoor volleyball." Quinton then said "I want her records on my desk. In my old room." "Sure thing." "Mrs. McGregor is waiting for her to be taken in. She's almost crying, Quinton. You better confront her." Quinton then walked away and saw Mrs. McGregor and said "Sandra. Isn't it?" "Yes it is. Quinton how is she doing?" "Not very well, I'm afraid. It was an innocent game of indoor volleyball. I must ask though. Did she suffer from seizures?" "Not that I knew of. She did have HBP, diabetes.." "She told us that. We also set her nose in transit. Broke it from the hit to the face.." "Righto.." "Come with me we'll take in my old office." Quinton walked her to his office and sat down with her. "Sandra, she is suffering from I don't what from though, but her condition is serious.. She is in good hands." "She was a good kid. She's been awarded an OAM.." "Order of Australia? That's.." "Odd for someone her age. But she was and still is avid for things.." Quinton's phone then rang "Hello. Quinton speaking." "It's HG how is she?" "Serious condition.. I'll discuss this with you and the school tomorrow." "Quinton.. Don't lie.. I had to lie to 700 odd kids about their behaviour.." "She's in ICU.. She probably won't make the night.." "Right thank you." Quinton hung up and looked at Sandra and pointed to the ICU room. She nodded and Quinton walked with her to the ICU unit. "Dr Philips.." said Quinton "How is she doing?" "She slipped into a diabetic coma." Sandra then sat by her daughters side. "Can you bring her out?" "I'm sorry Sandra, but once someone slips into a diabetic coma there is no rousing them out of it.. The machines are keeping her alive, we're making her as comfortable as possible." Sandra then said "She was about to go to the US and speak in front of congress.." Quinton tried to comfort her and he said "It's hard seeing someone you love like this.." It was a long afternoon for Quinton and the team as Quinton was on the verge of crying and Sandra was just sitting with Sarah. "It's time Dr Quinton.." said Sandra. "She fought well, but she doesn't deserve this.." Sandra gave allowance to turn the machines off, but Quinton had to walk away. He walked into his office, whilst Sandra said her final goodbyes. Quinton was reading through his file when Sandra walked in and said "Dr Quinton. Thank you for your effects.. to save her." "I was doing my job. I'm sorry she slipped away so fast.." "Quinton.. I don't want you to greave.. When you tell those students tomorrow. Tell them to rise for Sarah, and don't forget her." Quinton nodded as he finally gave up and started to cry. Sandra then said "You've lost someone close to you like this?" "I have sadly, but never a student." Quinton later walked out of the hospital and back to the school. "Quinton.. We heard the news.. It's not true is it?" Quinton nodded and said "Yes it is. Tomorrow morning we rise for Sarah." The next morning an assembly was called and Quinton took the mic. "Yesterday you were all called to the hall for an assembly for 'behaviour' today, I tell you the reason why. One of our own. Sarah McGregor suffered a seisure during a lesson yesterday. She suffered 3 before an air ambo was called. She suffered another 3 in transit and was taken into ICU. Emotions were high yesterday. As of 3pm her mother made the decision to turn off her life-support. She was a well known OAM (Order of Australia) and was known for her work all over the country. Today well shall not greave, but we remember the life of Sarah McGregor! I want you to all stand and yell "Rise for Sarah." as loud as you can. "Rise For Sarah" was chanted for 10 minutes. The news got out fast that Sarah had passed away, and the whole country was chanting "Rise for Sarah" including news stations. Sandra ended up saying "It's good to know people care.." The Hardest Times Phil even 6 months after the loss of Sarah, was taking it really hard. He even took extended leave to deal with it. Phil even though he was as tough as nails, finally it was his downfall. One day whilst he was at home, Quinton decided to visit him to get his spirit up. "Phil, how are you?" "Worse Quinton. I've never had to mourn the loss of a student before, how do you do it?" Quinton then sat down and said "I deal with it around Kari, and friends around me. We chanted in her memory Phil. You may be the schools 'ironman' by nature, but nothing can prepare you for the loss of someone you know. You have to come back to work sooner or later, trust me, when you're doing something, your mind is off it completely." Phil then said "Maybe.. Thanks for the advice." Return to Work A week after Quinton had talked to him, Phil returned to work with Quinton's advice. Phil didn't tell Kari (his wife), that he planned to return that day. Phil left 10 minutes after Kari did. Phil walked into the Staff Office and signed in and faced HG, "I see you're ready to fight another round Phil?" "Listen Galloway, when you're there you'll understand how I felt. Seeing someone seizing and calling a parent to go to the hospital will be the hardest thing you ever do.." HG then said "I commend you for it. I've had to do it. I think we all have.." Phil nodded and walked all the way to the PD staffroom were he surprised all when he walked in. "Phil, you came.." "Of course. No more grieving. No more sadness. I came back to face the music." Quinton then walked in from the other room and said "No more hiding, no more fighting the fact that we're not made from stone." Phil nodded and said "A long fact.." "But really how does someone not be like me? A wreck.. I mean she was basically dead when we put her into the chopper." "Don't think about it. It's only going to ruin the way you think Phil.." "But you were a doctor! It's not like I was.." "I had a little help with my colleagues. We all experienced a loss. It was hard for everyone. No matter how they recovered." Moving Forward After a year of help Phil managed to get back to his former self. "Phil how are you after all that you have been through?" "I feel alot better Quinton. You were right. I just needed to talk to someone." Phil smiled and said "And how not to take life for granted." Phil then said "What happened to your wife Quinton, where is she these days?" "She retired. Phil she decided she couldn't teach the way she used to." "Serious? Damn.." "I know you two were really good friends. She retired 3 weeks before you came back. you two knew one other before I came here?" Phil told the truth "She was my first kiss Quinton. We dated for 3 months before breaking up. She was battling through some hell times back then and is still doing it tough." "You two dated? That...Actually sounds cute." "I thought you'd be creped out." "Haha. No." Quinton smiled and said "What made her dumped you?" "I have no clue. She never told me. We worked together for 20 years. It just happened.." Phil sat down and starred at his wedding photo. Kari sat next to him and said "Kari, never thought I'd be scared of someone dying." "You thought you could be like that for a long time. Phil, you tried to hold it in for a long time." Fire on the Hill Quinton was standing on lunch duty and watching the hill. He saw smoke coming from the mountains. Quinton had his phone in hand and called BTEC. "I want to know. How's the fire in the mountains going because it's travelling fast. David these things are unforgiving. Trust me." "I know they are. How far do you think it is from the school?" "A kilometer at least. I'm notifying the principal." Quinton hung up and rung the principal. "Gaz, that fire is moving quickly." "Let it get closer and then we'll evacuate." "I don't think so." "Quin--" Quinton then radioed the office and said "It's moving fast. Wait for my signal and we'll evacuate to the other field." Quinton could see the flames getting closer. Quinton then said "Now." Quinton then had the microphone and saw the kids stepping out of classrooms, They had a look of worry. "I want you all to move to the other oval. We have a fire moving quickly over the hills. It gets any closer and the school is over." "But what about you Quinton?" said Kari. "I'll make sure everyone is out of the building." "But what about your wife?" "I have nothing to lose. Now go.." Kari held Quintons hand and said "Quinton I don't want to tell her we had to scrape you off the floor, don't do this." Quinton held Kari's hand and said "Call Jen. Tell her I love her. I'm glad I met you." Quinton then hugged Kari and walked back into the building. Quinton watched as the hills burned. Quinton put his hand on the window. Quinton saw a helicopter above the flames and Quinton was walking through T block and opened the door to see a class still going on. "You guys need to go. There is a fire on the hills it's spreading quickly. Go." The class quickly left and Quinton made his way to the library. As there was no-one in the library Quinton picked up the radio and contacted Kari. "Kari how is everyone?" Kari responded and said "Quinton, you're still alive. What's the progress on that fire. "Fast moving. It's on the edge of the hills." "Quinton get out of there. Jen is with me. Common." "Put her on." "Quinton, you've done enough. Get out of there.." "You know I can't. I'm stuck here. Not really but I'm prepared to save others from dying.." "But not yourself.." "Trust me on this. write a book about it." "That's actually a good idea.." "Just don't called the character Quinton.." Quinton then said goodbye and turned off his radio. Quinton called out to the librarian to see if he could hear her. "Lucy!" Quinton walked into her office and saw her face down on her desk. "Jesus Christ Lucy.." Quinton could feel no pulse she had been dead for a while. Quinton laid her down and placed a sheet over her. Quinton left the library and walked back to T block. There he saw the rapid onset of fire. Quinton grabbed his radio and said "Confirmed everyone out." "Except you Quinton. Out now.." Quinton looked on in horror as the oval was alight. "There goes the oval.." "Grass grows back Quinton. Lives don't." Quinton had a long thought. "Leaving now.." Quinton was rushing out the building when he tripped and hit his head on the ground, knocking him unconscious. "Quinton. Quinton. Are you there?" said Kari. "We're sending help." Kari turned to the fire chief and said "Find him! Find him now.." "We need to know what was his last location.." "He said he was near the library. I want radio contact on when you find him.." "Can do.' The fire chief then got his radio and said "Putting in a call a 44-PIB. Find and extract. Radio contact to be maintained." The fire chief then went with his crew. "That fire wont be the first thing that kills him.." "You thinking he fell?" "I don't know what I'm thinking of.." The firefighters finally found Quinton. "Oh shit.." "What is it?" "I found him.." "Alive?" "Yes. Barely though." "Full spinal precautions." "What's the news.." said the radio. "We found him." "Is he ok?" "He'll live to fight another fight. He hit his head. We don't know how hard." "Take him." Quinton was taken to hospital and given the all clear of brain damage. But his true fight just begun. 3 days later Quinton woke up, beside him Kari. "Welcome back to the world Quinton.." Quinton looked around and said "How bad?" "Only minor bruising.. You're lucky to be alive.." "Was anyone else in the building?" "Just the librarian. But tests confirmed she suffered a heart attack before the event." "How's the school?" "We lost the oval. But grass can grow back. T Block is destroyed, we're having that repaired as we speak. The rest of the school is unharmed." Quinton then said "I'm lucky to be alive then.." "Why?" "I just left the room in T block when I feel." "Funny that. They found you near wood tech.. You were in T block." "I don't remember.. Going in T block. Why don't I have burns then?" "Because you fell and staggered your way to the left exit.." More Phil walked into work and sat were he normally did for the meetings that all teachers went to. "I want more." "More what Phil?" "More time to be able to tell my students about how long this job really takes. I just need time.." "You've had enough time. Phil just remember you have more experience then most of us." "That's because I wanted to teach my entire life. So you can't take that away from me. I never had the best marks, but I managed to pull in those marks to become a teacher..." Another Day "And that's why most of you, shouldn't go on camping trips." as Phil said when he was packing up the bus from his classes PD camp. "I said pack enough for at least 2 of you. And most of you did do that but others didn't. I'm still pretty proud of you." Phil said as he changed his shirt. "Hurry and have a shower in that shitty shower or just change and have one when you get home." As Phil got on the bus his class join him and all sat down. Phil then waited for Kari to get back on the bus. "How was that walk everyone?" "I'm tired." said one student. "As I said you can sleep on the bus. We've got a 4 hour trip." Kari walked back after she had her shower and said "I'm good. Lets go." "Everybody on!" Phil started the bus and shut the door to the bus. While they were on the road many kids were already asleep so they didn't bother to wake them. Kari and Phil were talking about how tough life was when they were going to go back to work. "It's gonna be tough now. Their gonna want to do this again.." "I don't think this group will want to do that walk again. Look at them their bushed." Kari looked around and saw they were all asleep. "Noobs. That's not how you sleep on a bus.." Award Night Quinton returned home to Begs, he was happy knowing his son was proving his worth, in another country. Quinton a week later returned to the High School to an assembly. "We welcome back Dr Quinton, and we also welcome our new music teacher. Mrs Collins." Quinton said his messages and then he walked out of the assembly and went back to the staffroom. Quinton was sitting at his desk with his head down. "Working hard. Or hardly working.." said Kari. Quinton turned around and said "Hardly..." Quinton looked up and said "I'm bored of this job. For the first time in 32 years I'm actually bored.." Kari took a deep breath and said "You... You said it... You're bored?" Kari then said "That's the way life goes. You ever thought of being a doctor again?" "To easy. and I don't want to treat people I know.." "Then what do you want to do again? You're to old for the NOL. You're done with medicine, and everyone you know is a teacher." A week later, for all teachers an award ceremony was held for the dedicated and bold. "Tonight we hold this ceremony. For the dedicated and the bold, teachers, who are the ones their before the students and the last ones to leave." "The first award, is known as the 'Dedicated and Bold Teacher' of the Decade. It is tonight awarded to Dr. Quinton Philips." Quinton walked onto the stage and got his award. He shook hands and then took the mike. "Thank you for this wonderful award. I would like to say I may be dedicated and bold to the learning of others, but even the veterans run out of ideas. So if anyone has an idea for a PE lesson, please tell me. Thanks" Quinton walked down the steps and sat back at his table. "The next award is known as the 'HG Service Medal' this is dedicated to a teacher who gives up spare time to help out other charities, and tonight that award goes to Phil Davis." Phil got up on stage and got his award. He then said. "My service to all those who are second to none. We love all those charities we serve and those we help out. They deserve the best of the best. And what I do cannot be done alone.. I need you all to dig deep these days and help all those effected.." Lingering As Phil was third in command in the PD/H/PE department, he was the one who was getting some of the opportunities. Phil was the one getting all the deals, and the one who loved it. Phil was later offered an exchange to go to Johannesburg, in South Africa. But he refused, due to unforeseen circumstances. Phil and Kari later went on their honeymoon after waiting 10 years to do so. "Happy honeymoon Kari. Sorry it took so long." "I'm still happy no matter what. I loved you since the moment I saw you. You were so young back then and I never ever regret saying will you marry me." "I'll never regret saying yes." A couple of days later Phil and Kari returned to work. Phil had given it his all to get Kari to agree to an exchange year before he retired, but she refused many times, because she had a thing with flying. Exchanging in Brazil For Phil he had always wanted to teach in Brazil. So he did. He went during the schools longest break, which was x-mas, which was 9 weeks long. Phil hadn't told Kari about it because Kari was in Fiji at the time. Phil knew the dangers of teaching in another country, but he wanted to learn the language and their culture. "Ah, you must be Mr. Davis? Welcome to Brazil!" "Thank you." "Well you want to learn our culture. It's a great idea." 8 weeks later Phil returned home and so did Kari. "How was Brazil Phi?" "How do you know?" "You were on the news. We lied to each other, but I guess you can speak Brazilian?" "I know how to give one.. "Waxing?" "Yeah.. Never again.." Trivia * Phil was based off Uncharted character Nathan Drake * Phil suffered a type of work depression after the death of Sarah, and took 6 months off work to get himself right